Salud
by CrewTing823
Summary: Cinco veces que Harry Potter ignoro a Draco y una que el rubio lo hizo.


**Este fue uno de los primeros One shot que escribi :v la verdad es un asco, pero no quiero que ninguno de mis trabajos se pierda, quiero demostrar mi progreso, sin ocultar nada, por muy mal escrito que este.**

* * *

Draco estaba caminando con sus amigos, ese sería el día en el que confesaría sus sentimientos a Harry Potter en frente de todos. _Como el hombre que era._

Por eso cuando vio a Potter caminando hacía el Gran Comedor, comenzó a llamarlo.

-¡Potter! ¡Oye, Potter! –Gritaba pero el moreno simplemente lo ignoraba al igual que sus dos amigos inseparables -¡Merlín, Potter!

Llego al lado del castaño y lo detuvo del brazo, recibiendo una mirada furiosa del ojiverde que lo sorprendió y lo asusto.

-No tengo tiempo de escucharte, Malfoy.-Gruño el castaño y siguió caminando con sus amigos hacia el Gran Comedor, quienes miraron unos segundos al rubio antes de desviar sus miradas.

Blase palmeo el hombro de Draco.

-Otro día será, compañero.-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros y entrando al Gran Comedor.

-Lo siento, Draco.-Le dijo un apenado Theo y fue tras su amigo Blase, mirando todo distraídamente.

Draco bajo la cabeza y siguió a sus amigos con un suspiro de desaliento. _Era la primera vez que Potter lo ignoraba._  
 _Solo esperaba que se encontrara bien._

 **2.**

Un día nuevo para los alegres Slytherin o más específicamente Draco, quien caminaba con Blase y Theo, tarareando por lo bajo una canción que había escuchado gracias a Severus.

El grupo se hacía llamar The Beatles y a Draco le había encantado la primera vez que los escucho en el despacho de su padrino. _Lo hizo olvidar todo a su alrededor._

Estaba tan alegre que no noto a Harry hasta que su amigo Blase se lo señalo, sentado frente al Lago Negro junto a Hermione Granger y Ronal Weasley.

-¡Es tu hora!-Animo Theo, que estaba sobre la espalda de Blase quien con algo de dificultad levanto su brazo hacia él y le mostro su pulgar animándolo.

-Suerte.-Murmuro Blase y sin dejar de cargar al Slytherin más pequeño, siguió caminando –Nosotros te esperamos en el Gran Comedor.

Draco les despidió con una sonrisa y rápidamente se acercó a Potter y sus amigos, que lo miraron irritados.

-Potter…-Comenzó cuando fue interrumpido por el moreno, que se puso de pie seguido de sus amigos.

-¡Maldición, Malfoy! ¡No tengo tiempo para ti!-Soltó amenazador y se alejó dejando a un inmóvil rubio detrás.

Draco sintió que su corazón se rompía solo un poquito y con un suspiro salió con paso rápido hacia el Gran Comedor.

 _Esperaba que Potter no estuviera triste, porque se notaba en sus ojos verdes._

 **3.**

Draco dejo su jugo de calabaza en la mesa a un lado de su cena y miró a su amigo Blase siendo mimado por Theo, que acariciaba los cabellos del chico.

Él no entendía porque sus amigos aun no eran novios, si todos sabían que se gustaban ambos. ¡La guerra había pasado y ellos seguían sin decirse lo que sentían el uno por el otro!

Desvió su mirada a la mesa Gryffindor y vio a Potter charlar animadamente con Weasley y Granger, hasta que sus miradas conectaron y el rostro del moreno se volvió sombrío y lleno de furia.

El rubio trago saliva e intento sonreírle, sintiendo sus mejillas arder, pero Potter resoplo con fastidio y se levantó de su asiento para salir del Gran Comedor ignorando los llamados de sus amigos y al rubio.

Theo miró a Draco con tristeza, pero el rubio solo le sonrió débilmente antes de ponerse de pie y salir de allí, sintiendo su corazón un poco más roto que antes. _Solo lo hacía sentir feliz el pensamiento de que Harry estaba bien._

 **4.**

Estaban en la biblioteca y Draco estaba contándole su sueño a Blase y Theo, unas mesas más allá estaba el Trio Dorado.

-Entonces, ¿Soñaste que to me desmayaba?-Pregunto Blase arqueando una ceja y Draco asintió.

Theo pensó unos segundos en silencio, antes de mirar a sus dos amigos.

-Leí que si sueñas con ver a alguien desmayarse, es porque te enteraras de alguna actividad o acto indecoroso sobre esa persona.

Ambos miraron a Blase con fijeza y el chico trago saliva.

-Oye, allí esta Potter…-Señalo Blase –Esta es tu oportunidad.

Draco giró la cabeza con dirección al moreno y suspiro con amor.

-Tienes razón.-Draco sonrío poniéndose en pie y comenzando a caminar hacia el Trio Dorado.

Theo miró a Blase con enojo.

-De esta no te salvas.-Gruño antes de ponerse en pie y seguir al rubio con Blase tras él.

Ya estaban cerca de los Gryffindor's cuando estos los vieron y pronto fruncieron el ceño, pero fue Potter quien se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a alejarse de ellos.

-¡Potter!-Llamo sin importarle estar en la biblioteca.

-¡No molestes!–Grito Harry y se alejó rápidamente.

Ron miró el rostro lleno de ira de Theo antes de ir tras su amigo, con Hermione tras él, la chica sin embargo no pudo evitar susurrar un "lo siento" por lo bajo dirigido hacia Draco.

Draco se giró hacia sus amigos con una sonrisa temblorosa y esta desapareció cuando fue abrazado por Theo, dando paso a las lágrimas.

Blase apretó los puños, ¿Qué mierda le pasaba al imbécil de Potter? Ya comenzaba a odiar al moreno.

Draco solo tuvo un pensamiento mientras sentía su corazón casi hecho pedazos. _Que Harry se encuentre bien._

 **5.**

Estaban en un pasillo transcurrido por los alumnos de las cuatro casas. Draco estaba con su espalda apoyada contra la pared y sosteniendo dos libros con fuerza contra su pecho.

Theo y Blase estaban frente a él, los tres hablando animadamente y sin importarles que los demás alumnos de las otras casas los vieran comportarse de manera alegre.

Pansy pasó por detrás de Blase y Theo, saludo al rubio con un movimiento de mano y Draco correspondió con una sonrisa sincera.

-Como decía.-Siguió el rubio –Me gustaría tener algo con lo cual escuchar las músicas de los The Beatles… a padre casi le da un infarto cuando le pedí auriculares y esa cosa que llaman PM3.

Theo rio.

-MP3, Draco.-Corrigió.

-Salud.-Dijo el rubio.

Los tres rieron, hasta que escucharon unas risas y giraron todos los alumnos la cabeza hacia la persona que reía.

Harry Potter con sus dos amigos, riendo entre ellos hasta que el moreno miró de reojo al rubio (quien ni cuenta) y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver a una chica pelirroja de espaldas, un poco lejos de él.

Draco sonrío al verlo feliz, cuando lo vio pasar detrás de sus amigos y sin dirigirle siquiera una mirada, agarro a Ginevra Weasley que le daba la espalda a ellos y la giró hacia él, besándola con desesperación y dejando a todos en silencio.

La sonrisa del rubio fue desapareciendo lentamente y apretó aún más los libros contra su pecho, parpadeó al sentir sus ojos húmedos y trato de no dejar escapar lágrima alguna.

Las personas de las otras casas comenzaron a aplaudir a la pareja cuando se separaron, sin embargo los únicos que no sonreían además de los Slytherin, eran Hermione y Ron.

Theo miró a Blase en busca de ayuda, por lo cual el de piel oscura agarro al rubio pasando un brazo por los hombros de este y comenzaron a alejarlo de aquella pareja y multitud, con el más bajo detrás de ellos.

Draco se mordió los labios tratando de ahogar los sollozos que querían escapar de su garganta, mientras sentía su corazón quebrarse del todo. _Y solo deseo que Potter fuera feliz con Ginevra._

 **6.**

El Gran Comedor estaba lleno de risas, personas hablando y miradas de amor que se lanzaban algunas personas cuando creían que la otra no los veían. _Absurdo._

Draco revolvía su comida con rostro pensativo. Desde hacía dos semanas que se había rendido de intentar cualquier cosa, a pesar de que Potter ni siquiera parecía darle importancia a Ginevra desde lo del beso. _Él estaba cansado de intentar algo que era claramente imposible._

-Draco.-Llamo Theo con una sonrisa y el rubio lo miró.

-¿Sucede algo?-Pregunto notando que todos los Slytherin's lo miraban sonrientes.

-Todos nosotros…-Theo señalo a toda la mesa Slytherin-…Te hicimos un regalo, también de parte del Director Severus Snape.-El chico le guiño el ojo.

Justo en ese momento entraron todas las lechuzas, pero a todos le llamo la atención una de plumas rojas y verdes, muy rara.

Draco nunca en su vida había visto algo tan hermoso y se sorprendió cuando esa paro frente a él y de repente se convirtió en una pequeña caja con una nota.

Sonrío y la leyó. _Deja de estar tan deprimido, hay gente que te quiere alegre._  
 _PD: Por cierto, Luna nos ayudó un poco._

Guardo la nota en su bolsillo de la túnica y abrió la caja con lentitud, pero cuando vio lo que había dentro, sus ojos lagrimearon.

Allí había un MP3 con auriculares negros, en seguida miró a Theodore quien simplemente le sonrío con cariño.

-Solo queremos que seas feliz… tiene todas las canciones de los The Beatles y tu dijiste que era lo único que te haría feliz.

-Gracias.-Susurro Draco y sin importarle las demás personas, con su brazo oculto sus ojos, sintiendo las lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas –Gracias… _Se sintió un poco más recuperado._

 **7.**

Draco estaba caminando con los auriculares puestos y el MP3 en su mano, cantando por lo bajo y perdido en su propio mundo de fantasías.

-…Breaks my heart and leaves me sad…-Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando paso cerca del Trio Dorado.

-¿Ves lo que paso? Por querer darle celos con Ginny, él ya no te busca… además, ¿Cómo iba a saber él que lo ignorabas por qué no aceptabas tus sentimientos por él?-La voz de Hermione sonaba llena de reproche –Te lo tienes merecido.

-Él no debería ignorarme, no tiene el derecho…-Harry fue interrumpido por su amiga.

-¡Harry James Potter! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-Pregunto alarmada –Él tiene tanto derecho como nosotros.

-Es mejor que lo sigas, porque estoy seguro que él te volverá a ignorar.-Dijo Ron interrumpiendo a su novia.

Harry asintió y salió corriendo por donde el rubio se veía a lo lejos  
La castaña miró a Ron con enfado y salió de allí con paso apresurado, cruzándose en el camino con Theodore Nott que iba distraído leyendo un libro y comiendo pequeñas cosas alargadas que se movían y se enrollaban, además de ser de colores. _Como si fueran serpientes pequeñas._

-Hola, Granger.-Saludo sin mirarla, pero la chica lo ignoro.

Theodore vio a Ronal Weasley y se acercó con paso lento al pelirrojo que le daba la espalda.

-Hola, pelirrojo.-Saludo y Ron se giró hacia él con sorpresa.

-Ho…hola.-Tartamudeó enrojeciendo.

Debía admitir que a pesar de salir con Hermione y amarla, nadie tenía la belleza de Theodore Nott, ninguna chica que él hubiera visto y solo Malfoy podría igualar al pelinegro.

El Slytherin le sonrío ladeando la cabeza.

-¿Sabes dónde está Draco?-Pregunto –Es solo que últimamente anda distraído con un regalo que le hicimos los Slytherin y anda perdido.

-Si…Digo ¡No! ¡No sé dónde se encuentra!-Dijo rápidamente -¿Me acompañas un momento? Necesito mostrarte algo que Luna me pidió que te mostrara.-Mintió rápidamente.

-Oh, bueno…Draco puede esperar.-Theo se encogió de hombros y comenzó a seguir al pelirrojo.

 **8.**

Harry diviso al rubio y sonrío.

-¡Malfoy!-Llamo pero el rubio ni siquiera se giró y siguió su camino -¡Oye, Malfoy!

Nada, Draco ni siquiera se dignó a dirigirle una mirada.

-¡Malfoy!-Volvió a gritar sintiéndose furioso -¡MALFOY!

Llego junto al rubio y lo estampo contra una pared, haciendo que uno de los audífonos de Draco cayera de su oído y permitiéndole escuchar a Potter.

-¡No te atrevas a ignorarme otra vez!-Gruño apretando los brazos del más bajo, sin dejar que el otro se alejara de la pared.

-¿Qué…?-El rostro del rubio comenzó a mostrar enojo.

-¡No tienes el puto derecho a ignorarme!

Y ante el pánico del rubio, el moreno agarro su rostro y estampo sus labios contra los de Draco con fuerza.

Draco gimió de dolor cuando sintió que la lengua de Harry entraba a su boca a la fuerza y obligaba al rubio a corresponder su beso demandante.

Cuando el moreno se separó, lo miró con ira mal contenida.

-No tienes derecho a ignorarme, no lo tienes…-La respiración de Harry estaba acelerada y entrecortada.

-No entiendo…-Susurro Draco con voz confundida.

-Eres mío…en el momento en el que salve tu vida del fuego maldito, me perteneces y…-Beso nuevamente al rubio.

El beso esta vez era lento y sin violencia, casi con timidez.

-¡Espera!-Dijo Draco alejándolo –Si esa es una confesión, Potter… juro que te castro.

El moreno sonrío con diversión.

-No creo que te gustara dejarme sin esto.-Se tocó la entrepierna ante la mirada asombrada del rubio –Después de todo, es lo que nos dará placer a ambos.

Draco enrojeció.

-Eres una bestia, es la peor confesión del mundo…

Harry suspiro y beso las mejillas del rubio.

-Solo acéptame, Draco… Porque si no lo haces, te robare… ya he dicho que me perteneces y pienso ser egoísta, egoísta y no compartirte con nadie… no dejare que le sonrías a otros o mires a alguien que no sea yo y no dejare que me ignores, eres mío.

El rubio sonrío.

-Esto está un poco mejor.-Dijo pero su sonrisa desapareció –Pero no lo acepto.

Y ante la mirada sorprendida del moreno, el rubio se giró y se alejó de él con paso rápido, pero a una distancia prudente, se quedó inmóvil en su lugar.

-¡¿Creías que me lanzaría a tus brazos y te aceptaría así como así?!-Le escucho gritar y aun dándole la espalda -¡Deberás hacer algo mejor que eso para compensar lo que me hiciste!

Harry lo miró alejarse con la boca abierta de par en par, sin embargo negó con la cabeza y sonrío con alegría. _¡Conseguiría al rubio como de lugar, incluso si eso significaba_  
 _humillarse!_

 **9.**

Estaban en el Gran Comedor, los profesores charlaban entre ellos animadamente y los alumnos como siempre hacían el alboroto habitual de cada mañana.

Todos saltaron de sus asientos cuando escucharon un trueno y rieron con diversión, porque incluso Snape había saltado de su asiento.

Draco ya quería ponerse los auriculares y estaba sacándolos de su mochila cuando todo el Gran Comedor quedo en silencio.

-¿Qué diablos está haciendo Potter?-Chillo Pansy.

Draco giró el rostro a la mesa de Gryffindor y vio al moreno sobre la mesa de pie, todos mirándolo con sorpresa y curiosidad, incluso los profesores.

Harry miró a Hermione, que le negaba con la cabeza una y otra vez, pero ignorándola dirigió su mirada a Draco, carraspeo y con un hechizo para que todos lo escucharan, comenzó con su largo discurso.

-¡Hola, Draco!-Saludo Harry con una enorme sonrisa.

El rubio al recibir todas las miradas, trato de hacerse más pequeño en su lugar.

-Me entere de que te gustaban las canciones de unos muggles que se llaman The Beatles… quería decirte que a mi madre también le gustaban y por eso quiero cantarte una.-Dijo con alegría.

-¡No, Harry!-Pidió enrojeciendo.

-¡Amo a Draco Malfoy y esta canción va para él!

Todos en el Gran Comedor guardaron silencio mirando de Harry a Draco, las chicas con odio al rubio y los chicos curiosos.

-Aquí va…

There Is A Place  
Where I Can Go  
When I Feel Low  
When I Feel Blue.

Draco cerró los ojos por unos segundos, escuchando la voz grave de Harry… ¡Merlín, cantaba horrible!

Abrió sus ojos mirando a todos lados horrorizado, los alumnos comenzaron a reír pero Harry no se detuvo.

And It´s My Mind  
And There´s No Time  
When I´m Alone  
I Think Of You  
And Things You Do  
Go Round My Head  
The Things You Said  
Like "i Love Only You"

-¡Harry, basta!-Pidió Hermione.

Su amigo se estaba humillando frente a todos y Malfoy en vez de parecer encantado estaba horrorizado.

In My Mind There´s No Sorrow  
Don´t You Know That It´s So  
There´ll Be No Sad Tomorrow  
Don´t You Know That It´s So

Draco se puso de pie viendo los ojos cerrados de Potter y se acercó casi corriendo a la mesa de Gryffindor, hasta agarrar a Harry de una de sus piernas para bajarlo.

-¡Harry!-Suplico Draco, pero el moreno seguía cantando sin importarle los demás.

Una idea le paso por la cabeza y se paró sobre el asiento, haciéndose lugar entre Hermione y Ronal.

There Is A Place  
Where I Can Go  
When I Feel…

Harry fue interrumpido por los labios del rubio, que chocaron con los suyos de manera brusca.

Agarro de la cintura al rubio y lo apretó contra su cuerpo, besando y mordiendo aquellos labios suaves.

-¡Señor Malfoy y Potter, sepárense ahora mismo!-Grito McGonagall escandalizada al ver tal escena.

Draco en serio trato de separarse del beso, pero Harry no lo soltaba.

-¡Oh, me lo está asfixiando!-Grito Theo con dramatismo, sin embargo apunto a Potter con la varita -¡Suéltalo, maldito bruto!

Harry se separó del rubio con una enorme sonrisa y beso las mejillas, los parpados y volvió a besar aquellos labios una vez más.

-¿Me aceptas?-Pregunto con sus ojos brillando de felicidad.

Draco gruño con fastidio.

-¡Si! Solo… no vuelvas a cantar nunca más, ¿Si?-Suplico mirando a su alrededor.

-¡Draco Malfoy es mío!-Grito alegre Harry antes de volver a besarlo –Solo mío…-Murmuro contra sus labios.

Al final el rubio termino riendo ante el entusiasmo de Harry.

 **10.**

Harry y Draco estaban comiendo en la mesa de Gryffindor con sus grupos de amigos, entre ellos Theo y Blase.

-Espera…-Interrumpió la charla Draco –Yo no seré quien este abajo, no pienso dejar que me la metas.

Todos los que escucharon se atragantaron con la comida, menos Harry que lo miró con diversión.

-Pues tendrás que acostumbrarte, porque no hay nada que me lo impida.

-¡Pero no es justo, Potter!-Gruño el rubio –Los Malfoy nunca estamos abajo.

-Draco.-El moreno le sonrío de lado –Créeme que lo disfrutaras.

El nombrado enrojeció.

-¡Pero no es justo!

Blase puso sus manos sobre los oídos de Theo y Ron estaba tan o más rojo que Hermione. _Al final, todo había terminado bien._


End file.
